


Making Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Female to Male transition, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trans Character, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would do anything for Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask.

The view was beautiful. The apartment was luxurious. The bed was plush, the satin sheets soft under his fingertips. The company could be an asshole but hilarious and loving all the same. Rhys had to be grateful for that. 

But Rhys' chest wasn't flat like he wanted it to be, his hands and feet were smaller than they were supposed to be. He didn't fill his boxers, he didn't have a deep voice. His legs were thin and his shoulders weren't broad.   
His body and mind weren't on the same page as each other.

So he covered his chest with a wrap, and he styled his short hair back. He wore mens clothes and shoes with a heel just to give him that bit more leverage. He did this because he was comfortable that way, even if his family disapproved greatly. He applied to Hyperion just to get away from his small minded family but the move left him with just enough money for his new arm and ECHOeye surgery. He knew those surgeries were important so the surgeries he wanted had to wait, and wait...and wait.

 

His laptop was less interesting after the last video Vaughn sent him. He X-ed off of all hise tab, hesitating when it came down to the last tab, a website describing the surgery he desired, before closing that too. As soon as the laptop screen was down Rhys practically kicked it off of the bed before flopping backwards with a heavy sigh. 

The ceiling was interesting. It was plain white. It had no problems, no worries or doubts, unlike the person staring at it.

Person, was that right? Rhys preferred to be considered a him, that's how he was most comfortable, but what about the people that found it strange?

A woman posing as a man, how obscure... but was it really?

Was is though, was it that weird to feel out of please in your own body? It was pretty normal for Rhys to feel that way.

When he was younger he described how he felt like this, "I'm a girl so I let my hair down and I wear clothes that make me feel pretty...and sometimes I'm not a girl so I wear jeans and boys t-shirts and I tie my hair back and wear a sports bra so my chest is flatter." It was easier back then. He was comfortable being a girl then, but not now. He hated how his chest hurt when he slept on his stomach, and that every month he bleed, he found it disgusting.

Then he met Jack. He was hesitant to go out with the CEO at first; what if you thought I was weird? Or he started treating me differently because of it?

He didn't let Jack near any of his privates until Jack confronted him.

 

_'What the hell could you be hiding that you couldn't show me?!' Jack's hands were hips, foot tapping against the floor impatiently. 'W-What? Jack what a-are you talking about?' Rhys knew pulling his vest tighter around himself wouldn't help but it gave him an odd sense of security. There was a large finger pointed at his chest then, making him flinch. 'What do you have to hide? Seriously kid, I've been working my ass off here! At least let me get a peek, God I've never had to work so hard to get into someone's pants before...' Jack was yelling in what seemed to be frustration. Rhys wrapped his arms around himself. 'Seriously, what are you hiding? A nipple ring, navel piercing, tits?!' Rhys froze when the last word came shooting out of Jack's mouth. Jack noticed, obviously, and looked at Rhys with a softer expression._

_He took a step forward, 'Is that what you've been hiding?' Rhys nodded shyly, turning his head. Jack caught his chin. 'Hey hey hey, don't do that.' Rhys took a look at Jack's face, he was smiling. 'You're not the only one with something to hide, Kiddo.' Jack's hand left his chin and joined his other hand in taking his mask off. 'Wait Jack you don't-' Rhys didn't finish his frantic sentence, stopping when Jack's mask was dangling from his strong hands. he breath a soft "woah" and stepping forward, examining Jack's scar. But alas, as soon as it was there it was gone again, hidden behind Jack's freakily realistic mask.  
_

_'So pumpkin, ready to let me take a look?'_

 

It was that day Rhys realised Jack was sticking around, good or bad, rain or shine, male or female.

 

'You in here kid?' the question was irrelevant, Jack was halfway in the bedroom door when he asked, already after seeing Rhys sitting cross-legged on their bed. There was a smile on his face and he was holding something behind his back. 'Jack, what are you hiding?' he drew out Jack's name for effect, sitting up on his knees. 'Mhm, you would just love to know, right cupcake?' he kneeled on the end of the bed. 'Jack, can you pretty please tell me what you have behind your back?' Jack clicked his fingers, 'That's what i was looking for!'

There was a moment of silence as Jack pulled what looked like a form of some sort. The smile that was on JAck's face seemed to have grow larger as he slid the papers forward. Rhys' eye's felt huge, the documents in front of him making feel light headed. 'Are...are you serious?' there was uncertainty in his voice, he knew, but Jack just nodded and placed a standard issued Hyperion pen on top of the papers. 

'Aren't I always?' Jack was still smiling but it was smaller, easing Rhys into the realisation of what the papers represented, what they meant and that fact Jack went through a lot of trouble to get them. Rhys didn't think, just pulled Jack into a bone crushing hug. 'Thank you thank you thank you!' he was squealing, he knew that but he couldn't help it. Jack laughed and rubbed his back, 'Just for you baby.'  
They were kissing then, Rhys' hands pulling at the lapels of Jack's jacket until they were comfortable pressed against each other.

When they pulled away from each other Rhys was at the papers, scanning through the pages and reading the importance of it all. 'I can't believe you actually...' he couldn't finish, how could he? He was way to overwhelmed with it all to be concentrating on anything else.

'I'd do anything for you sugar.' Jack explained, 'Never forget that.'


End file.
